


Asta di beneficenza

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [97]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Short One Shot, Slavery, Slice of Life, doll - Freeform, slave charity
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: L’asta in cui venne venduto Squalo.Partecipante al: #summerbingokinkychallenge2020Del gruppo: Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandomKatekyo Hitman Reborn; M/M; slavery; human doll.Prompt: Slave charity
Series: Le note della vita [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1048631





	Asta di beneficenza

Asta di beneficenza

Nono Cavallone sbadigliò rumorosamente, appoggiando la testa sulla mano.

Romario teneva il capo chino, fissandosi le mani, espirando pesantemente dalle narici.

< Non vorrei essere qui! Non dovremmo essere qui! Il piccolo Xanxus ha vietato tutto questo! Avrebbe ragione di ucciderci tutti per essere qui >. I suoi occhi erano arrossati. < Sono felice che mia sorella non sia più tra noi. Non avrei mai voluto vedesse com’è diventato l’uomo che amava.

E che amo anch’io, nonostante tutto. Il boss sa essere una persona magnanima e pregevole. Eppure ora siamo qui > pensò Romario.

Cavallone socchiuse gli occhi.

“Fino ad ora era merce scadente. Gli atlantidesi di casta più alta si tengono la roba migliore. Dovrebbero iniziare a vendere i loro schiavi prodotti in laboratorio” disse secco.

Romario chinò il capo.

“D’accordo che è per beneficienza e che i soldi vanno a tutelare le famiglie di coloro che non si sono pentiti in galera o che sono morti per la mafia, ma… Non per questo dobbiamo comprare robaccia” si lamentò Cavallone. Si voltò verso Romario. “Non credi?” domandò.

“Penso che siano tutti uguali, boss. Invece le doll sono uniche” rispose Rosario con voce roca.

Nono piegò le labbra in un sorriso e schioccò le dita.

“Sì, hai ragione. Senti, tieni tu la paletta. Alzala quando te lo ordino. Ho paura di fare richiesta per qualcosa di poco costoso o poco interessante”.

Romario annuì, afferrando la paletta.

“Poco costoso, signore?” domandò.

“Questo sarà il regalo di compleanno di mio figlio Dino. Da quando è morta la madre si sente molto solo. Pensavo che uno schiavo potesse essere un buon amico” spiegò Cavallone.

Gli occhi di Romario si fecero spenti.

< Non voglio che il signorino abbia uno schiavo. Non voglio si corrompa come ha fatto suo padre!

Però devo accettarlo. In fondo sarà Decimo boss della famiglia > pensò Rosario, mordendosi l’interno della guancia.

Improvvisamente la musica cessò.

“Ora il pezzo forte della nostra collezione. Metà l’abbiamo già venduta, ma ecco l’altra metà del famoso progetto ‘Eternal’” spiegò il presentatore.

Il boss dei Cavallone si sporse in avanti e sgranò gli occhi.

Si fece avanti un giovane completamente ignudo. Aveva il portamento fiero e un sorriso di superiorità sul viso.

“Sembra un nobile più che uno schiavo” sussurrò Nono.

Il ragazzino piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli argenti e ridacchiò, mostrando i denti aguzzi. Teneva una mano posata sul fianco e si muoveva come un modello in una sfilata.

“Semplicemente perfetto. Sembra quasi brillare di luce propria” sussurrò una donna. “Quello me lo farei persino io”. “Non è un po’ giovane?”. “Nah, è troppo vecchio in realtà per questo genere di aste”. Si scatenò un brusio di voci.

“Pierré non è un modello facile. Se non avrete il pugno di ferro sarà lui a comandare su di voi. Perfetto per mettere alla prova i caratteri più forti o per irrobustire caratteri deboli.

Vi darà delle soddisfazioni che non potete neanche immaginare” proseguì il presentatore.

“Voooi. Non farla tanto lunga. Questa feccia non è in grado di ascoltare così a lungo” sussurrò Eternal. Si passò la mano tra i capelli, sporgendo in fuori il bacino nudo. “Digli il prezzo e spiegagli che mi vendono con l’acquario incluso. Eheh”. Con il pollice indicò un cilindro colmo d’acqua, con all’interno un respiratore, alle sue spalle.

“Quello sembra un ragazzo perfettamente normale. Non è vero?” domandò. “Dino potrebbe quasi convincersi sia davvero suo amico. Tu cosa ne pensi?” chiese Nono.

Romario incassò il capo tra le spalle, osservando gli occhi vacui del ragazzo, segnati da profonde occhiaie e la vistosa cicatrice sul suo addome.

< Sembra gelido, povero ragazzo. Si vede che è morto > pensò.

“Non è una doll costruita, ma una di quelle ricavate dai cadaveri” rispose.

“Partiamo da un milione di euro, il prezzo più alto di quest’asta” disse il presentatore. Palette iniziarono ad alzarsi e richiesta a fioccare, mentre il prezzo andava gonfiandosi.

“… Vi sarà dato subito il contratto e un manuale d’istruzioni completo…” spiegava il venditore, mentre alle sue spalle appariva il numero del prezzo su un tabellone. I numeri continuavano a modificarsi.

“Mille milioni!” gridò Nono. Aveva afferrato la mano di Rosario e gliela aveva fatta alzare, con la paletta in mano.

“Quella è la famiglia più potente sotto i Vongola…”. “… I Cavallone…”. “… Una delle tre famiglie dell’alleanza…”. “… Con tutti i bovino che hanno che se ne fanno delle doll?”. “Ho sentito dire siano parenti indiretti anche degli Yamamoto”. Il brusio di voci si fece più basso e concitato.

“Nessun’altra richiesta? No? Allora aggiudicato per mille milioni e uno… mille milioni e due… mille milioni e tre…

Aggiudicato alla famiglia Cavallone!” annunciò.

Pierré si voltò di scatto, facendo ondeggiare i glutei sodi e camminò ancheggiando fino alla propria vasca.

“Vi sarà mandato all’interno di un pacco regalo” spiegò il presentatore.

< Vi vedrò tutti morti prima o poi > giurò Pierré mentalmente.


End file.
